Social networking includes a concept that an individual's online personal network of friends, family colleagues, coworkers, and the subsequent connections within those networks, can be utilized to find more relevant connections for dating, job networking, service referrals, activity partners, and the like. Because individuals are more likely to trust and value the opinions from people they know than from complete strangers, social networking is typically directed towards mining these network relationships in a way that is often more difficult to do offline.
Thus, there has been a flurry of companies launching services that help people to build and mine their personal networks. However, these efforts have been predominately directed towards dating and job opportunities. Many of these companies are struggling with developing additional services that will build customer loyalty. Without the ability to extend the value of the existing networks, social networking loses its appeal. Thus, there is a need in the industry for better mechanisms to manage, mine, and cultivate personal networks. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.